


Yours (Johnlock)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, John’s POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Yours” by Russell Dickson(Written 3-25-2020)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes /John Watson
Series: Song Based Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 5





	Yours (Johnlock)

To: Sherlock  
From: John

I was lost in a sea of worthlessness. I couldn't escape - never even got the chance to try to. 

I had no friends. The only family I had was Harry. I'm not a religious man but even god knows she isn't good company.

I felt like I was just floating. Going nowhere. Having no real purpose in life after I got discharged.  
I'm was no one special. Just a burned out military man with an adrenaline addiction and a psychosomatic limp.  
I spent most of my time those days staring at my revolver. Thinking about how "maybe one day I'll actually have the guts to use it how my mind has craved to for so long."  
I believe everyone has a purpose or has had one at some point. Those days i did nothing but contemplate what happens to someone who looses their purpose and can't find another one. I'm sad to say that I, myself came very close to finding out. 

Then my entire world flipped when I met you, Sherlock.  
It was if I came alive when we met. And even more so when I kissed you in the hallway later that same night. You made me feel wanted and you gave me a purpose. You took my doubts and my worries and made me feel safe.  
I've never felt more alive than when I'm holding you in my arms, speaking in hushed tones and telling you just how much I love you while you smile at me fondly. 

I was nothing before I was bound to you. I was just another face on the street lost in a lonely melody. 

You and I became a duo. "Sherlock and John". "Holmes and Watson". And eventually "Holmes-Watson". 

Like I said, I'm not a religious man but I thank whatever entity is out there that brought me to you. I can't remember what it's like to not have your sociopathic genius in my life. I've never been happier than I am now, knowing that I'm yours.


End file.
